


Always Together

by ScullysRightEyebrow



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullysRightEyebrow/pseuds/ScullysRightEyebrow
Summary: A short post-ep for My Struggle III, because they deserve better.





	Always Together

Dana Scully opened her eyes, squinting against the sun shine pouring through the open curtains. Her head pounded, no doubt a consequence of the concussion she suffered the day before. She reached up and touched the tender wound at her hair line before dragging her fingers down to her sore neck which was undoubtedly a nasty shade of black and blue. Her vision had begun to slowly fade, along with it the sense of urgency, but the after effects settled deep in her soul, making her heart heavy and leaving a nervous ache in her stomach. 

She pulled a pillow over her head with a groan, sinking further into Mulder’s bed, their bed. He had driven her straight to the house the night before without asking for her input, and she was relieved. Even though she had spent a fair share of nights there the past couple of months, she still doubted herself sometimes, if he wanted her there, if she wanted to be there or should be there. But on this particular morning, she was grateful more than anything when the felt the bed dip and his hand find her hip. 

“Honey, you awake under there?” Mulder asked, peeking under the pillow that hid her face. 

Scully emerged from her cocoon, sure that she was a sight to be seen. “I’m awake,” she answered hoarsely, her voice still recovering from her attack. 

Mulder reached out and kissed her forehead before laying back on his side to face her. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve had multiple seizures, almost choked to death, and was in a car accident.”

“Well that last one is your own fault,” Mulder said with no malice, softly stroking her cheek. “Doctors truly are the worst patients. Checking yourself out AMA twice in one day? Did you see the looks I got for actually agreeing to take you home? Damn Scully, is this what it’s like to deal with me when I’m in the hospital?” 

“Mulder,” she said lovingly, “you’re so much worse.”

He laughed and clutched her hand in his. “In all seriousness though, how do you feel?”

“Like shit, Mulder, but that’s to be expected. But I’m don’t feel like I’ll have another seizure if that’s what you’re asking,” she admitted and he nodded his head in relief. “So how many times have you talked to my neurologist?” 

“Just three times,” he defended. “She wanted me to keep her updated on your condition.”

“Well there’s not much to update. I’ve only slept.”

“She said that’s good. That’s what you need,” Mulder replied, carefully running his fingers through her hair. “You gave me a scare, you know. A few actually.”

“I know,” Scully said, taking his hand and placing a kiss on his palm. “I’m sorry.” 

Mulder gathered her in his arms and just held her for a long while, both eventually drifting off.

When Scully awoke sometime later, she opened her eyes to find herself looking straight into Mulder’s eyes. “Are you watching me sleep?” she asked, stretching her arms above her head and groaning at the lingering soreness. 

“You caught me,” he said with a grin. 

“Such a stalker,” she laughed. “What time is it?” 

Mulder looked at the alarm clock over her shoulder. “It’s 1:00.”

“Wow, I don’t remember the last time I was in bed that late.”

“Oh, I do,” Mulder said with a smirk. “The Bahamas. We didn’t leave our cottage for two days.”

Scully giggled and hid her pink cheeks in the pillow. How could this man still do this to her after all these years? “As I remember, we barely left our bed for two days.” 

“And when we did finally leave, it was just to take our exploits out to the beach.” 

If Scully had the energy, she would have lobbed a pillow at his head. “Fox Mulder, we did not have sex on a public beach!”

“Well maybe not sex per se, but things were done. You cannot deny that,” he said, giving her a look that made her once again blush. 

“That was a good trip,” she said faintly. 

“If I remember, you didn’t wear a bra for the entire week. Best week of my life. For a couple of reasons.”

Scully gave him a playful shove before curling herself into his arms. 

“I wish we could go back there. For that one week there was nothing to worry about, no darkness could touch us. It was just you and me, warmth and sunshine. I wish that’s how it was for us, all the time,” she whispered, holding him tighter while she struggled against building tears. 

“Me too,” Mulder said, sobering. “But this seems to be our lot in life, fighting in the dark. It’s not fair. You deserve better.” 

“We both deserve better,” Scully reminded him, pulling back to touch his stubbly cheek. “But if we don’t fight, who will?” 

Mulder gave her a loving smile before reaching down to place a soft kiss on her lips. “I love you, Scully.” 

“And I love you,” she answered, relieved at how easily the words came. 

Mulder’s smile became even brighter and he kissed her more deeply this time. “Come home, Scully,” he said against her lips. “We’re better together, you know that.” 

“I do,” she answered. “And I will. It’s time.” 

If they were destined to fight the darkness, this is how they would do it. Together. Always together.


End file.
